


May Drabble: Rain

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2020 Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Early in Canon, Holmes Family, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: I was utterly unprepared for Victor’s admiration.
Series: May 2020 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	May Drabble: Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes for the prompt word "rain". I found this one so fruitful, I wrote several drabbles. This is the first.

I was utterly unprepared for Victor’s admiration.

I had known approbation. Unlike my parents, my brother never failed to show it when I had done something worthy. I treasured his approval. But that was very much the sun shining down from on high. Victor was my age, a peer in school and isolation. He was generously vocal in his astonishment and delight in my abilities.

It was rain falling on parched ground. My soul drank it up and was instantly greedy for more. I craved it all while blooming under its vital touch.

Then the rain changed to killing frost.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 25, 2020.


End file.
